The Poem
by Nae'ka
Summary: When the Spiky Vampire manages to get the Red Goth in trouble, the Dark Teen decides to get a quick revenge... in the form of a poem... bl, oneshot, total crack. WHY DO WE HAVE NONE OF THE VAMPIRES ON THE CHARACTERS LIST?


_THE POEM_

Summary: When the Spiky haired vampire manages to get Dylan in trouble, the Red Goth decides to get a quick revenge….. In the form of a poem.

Rated: T (For language)

Authors note: Vexvulpes and I were talking about Invader Zim…… and this came out. So, if you think something sounds familiar…… it prolly is.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

LAWLZ FOR IMMEDIATE FLASHBACKS!! (And NO! This is nothing like 'Insanity' I PROMISE you.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Okay, class. To celebrate overcrowding in school, a new student will be joining us today." Mr. Garrison set the phone back on to the receiver, glaring over his retarded students. "Every one say hello to Ryan Ellis."_

_Dylan felt his heart plummet. He looked up and saw the boy grinning stupidly at him. After all the conformists said the usual hello to the wanna-be vamp, he felt the need to point out what should have been an obvious fact. _

_Not waiting to be called on, the Goth boy spoke, "He's not new." He growled, "He's been going to South Park for years."_

_Garrison ignored the dark child and directed the vampire to sit….. Right next to him._

_Class continued on as normal, the teacher asked questions that no one ever seemed to know the answer to. Or at least, wouldn't admit to it._

_The Red Goth sighed heavily, opening his notebook to his latest poem. He eyeballed all the angry words and smirked. His only release in this world. There were poems within that he wouldn't even show the Goth that was closest to him…_

"_Hey…" He closed his eyes. He could ignore the 'vampire', all he had to do was try. But the boy kept on insisting. "Hey, Goth kid! I know you can hear me…." Ryan whispered, "Hey, hey! Hey listen to me! Yo, Goth. Goth? Goth! Kid with red in his hair… Kid dressing in plain black clothes… Gothic child of lameness! Seriously, flippy kid. Hey! Pssst. Look at me! Come on, you faggy little…"_

_Dylan quickly whipped his head around, "What?!" He said it through clenched teeth, trying to keep his temper down enough not to lose it…. And risk getting sent to the stupid principle again._

_The boy smiled in victory. "So you'll answer to fag? Interesting." Red Goth felt his face get hot. He hoped no one was listening. "Fuck off." He turned back to his notebook and began to write._

"_What's that?"_

"…"

"_It's not notes……" The spiky haired vamp leaned closer to Dylan, resting is elbow on his knee. When the Goth noticed, he slammed the book shut and placed both his hands over it. _

"_I said fuck off!" It was a small little outburst, but it was enough to catch the teachers attention._

"_Quiet down over there!"_

_The teens both sat straight, biting their tongues….. For a moment._

"_You wanna know something funny?" The vampire didn't take long to continue whispering._

_Red rolled his eyes. "What?"_

"_Vampir really likes you. And I mean he really, __**really**__ likes you."_

_Dylan was still facing forward, but his expression had gone from irritation to flat out horror. He looked to the farthest corner from him, and sure enough Mike was staring at him. Of course, the Leader of the Vampires tried to look forward quickly, making it seem like he was staring at the board._

_He followed suit and stared forward, mouth agape._

_What the fuck. What the FUCK? _

_His mind was screaming in agony as the silver haired teen gave him a toothy-grin. "And he always gets what he wants." _

"_I told you two to shut up!" _

"_Sorry, Mr. Garrison. Dylan here," He pointed to the mortified Goth-teen with his thumb, "was just telling me about all the sick shit he's written about you in that book of his."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF FB!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's how I found myself standing in front of our entire class, a class filled with vampires and no Goths, with my once extremely-personal notebook in hand. I wish I was Henrietta right now. I know she could pull some quick poem out of no where and save herself.

Stupid, fucking, conformist, piece of shit Vampire!!

And with that thought, I looked over at Mike. I felt myself retch.

Just then, an idea came to mind. I'll teach that Ryan-fuck not to mess with Goth kids….. Just like we had with his leader.

I cleared my throat rather loudly and opened my notebook to a random page, not really even looking at it as I slowly started to recite a non-existent poem in my head.

The teacher started to tap on his desk, "We're waiting." Fucking conformist.

Trying to give my thoughts one last push, I quickly bit my bottom lip, then began.

This would either work extremely well, or backfire and cause problems that would eventually lead to my inevitable expulsion.

"Title: The Only Not-Gothic Poem I'll Ever Write

Written by: Dylan"

I look over to the seat next to mine. It looks like he knows some things up. Well, he should.

"As I see you sitting there,

Quiet and cool with your short silver hair,"

His face drops from curious to a little worried.

"My heart and soul begin to think,

Reality just begins to stink.

All I want and all I desire,

Is burning for you like a giant fire."

I look up from the non-existent words to see him biting his bottom lip, looking over at Mike.

Said Vampire's eyes were hidden from sight, but from the look on the rest of his face, he was pissed as hell.

Good.

"All your friends can go to hell,

You can't resist what I'm going to sell.

We will meet in a field of flowers,

And climb up to the tallest towers."

I can see his eyes now… are those _**tears?! **_

"All my life I've been looking for someone like you,

Someone with a head like yours and a torso, too.

Bird sing and…"

I couldn't take the sappy crap anymore….. I looked up and Vampir's eyes met with my own. I pointed to him, not even bothering to look at the notebook as I finished off.

"…AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!

The end."

I snapped my notebook shut and noticed that the whole class was staring at me in shock.

Wonderful. Stupid conformists.

I started to walk back to my desk, making sure to flip the damn object of my poem, off. I heard a door slam on the other side of class.

Mike had actually ran out.

This was going to make one hell of a story for the others to hear.

xxxxxxxxx

END

xxxxxxxxx

Who me?

(Yes you!)

Couldn't be!

(Don't fuck around, this is your account!!)

Awwwwwwwwwww, you ruined it..


End file.
